Nossas Vidas
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Nossas Vidas se encontraram no Madame Malkins, mas nossos destinos se entrelaçaram naquela sala...
1. Nosso Primeiro Beijo

**Fic:** Nossas Vidas

**Autora:** Hermione Seixas

**Beta:** Maíra e tudo graças a nossa amada Annette Fowl!

**Disclaimer:** Hogwarts é de Rowling,Harry pertence a Draco e Draco, apesar de sua atitude indiferente, sabe que no fundo pertence ao cabeça rachada. A música não é lá essas coisas, mas é bonitinha e combina com o momento; pertence ao Faith Hill.

* * *

**N.A:** POV - Ponto de vista de determinado personagem

* * *

It's a feelin' like this.

É esse sentimento

It's centrifugal motion,

Movimento centrífugo

It's perpetual bliss.

Êxtase perpétuo

It's that pivotal moment.

Momento decisivo

It's 'Ah, unthinkable.'

É... Ah, impensável

This kiss, this kiss.

Esse beijo, esse beijo

Oh, kiss me in sweet slow motion,

Beije-me em câmera lenta

Let's let everything slide.

Deixemos tudo correr

You've got me floating, you've got me flying.

Você me faz flutuar, você me faz voar

**This Kiss - Faith Hill**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Nosso 1° Beijo

POV Harry

Estava tão zangado com ele naquele dia. Pela primeira vez em semanas, ele chegou e me provocou. Eu, como já estava irritado, me deixei levar e lhe acertei um soco.Por casualidade do destino, Snape estava passando na mesma hora e viu a cena. Ganhei uma detenção para o mesmo dia.Então, pela graça do destino, McGonnagall chegou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou sua expressão séria e compenetrada. Antes que aquele sonserino explicasse, eu comecei a falar e dei toda a minha versão dos fatos. – Então, Sr. Malfoy, o senhor também ganhará uma detenção, a mesma do Sr. Potter. Nada mais justo. Os dois lados têm sua parcela de culpa.

E então chegamos à situação: limpando uma sala escura e sinistra das masmorras somente eu e ele. Sabia que não iria acabar bem, mas...

- Finalmente achei alguma serventia em você Potter. Daria um ótimo elfo doméstico, trabalha, tem cabeça oca e é tão feio quanto um.- Malfoy riu gostosamente. Fiquei arrepiado, não exatamente de prazer, mas algo realmente estranho aconteceu quando escutei a risada. Algo que ignorei prontamente. Uns minutos depois senti ele se aproximar, então me virei antes que me machucasse. Quando o vi estava tão próximo a mim que me assustei.

- O que é,Malfoy? – perguntei confuso após uns segundos de troca de olhares.

- Eu que pergunto. O que é Potter?

Encaramos-nos de novo e ele me presenteou com um meio sorriso o que fez minhas entranhas se revirarem, me deixando mais nervoso.

- Eu sei que você está zangado comigo, não precisa fingir que me ignora.

- Eu não finjo, eu o faço.

- Como hoje de manhã? – sorriu vitorioso.

- De manhã estava já furioso com outra coisa, só me fez extravasar minha irritação, obrigado. Mas eu pensei que nunca extravasaria desse modo. Esteve quieto durante semanas, pensei que a maturidade havia chegado, mas vejo que não.

- Por quê? Sentiu minha falta?- ele disse, se aproximando. Aquilo estava realmente me afetando, mas não quis pensar no momento.

- Claro que não! Porque sentiria sua falta, ser desprezível? – disse realmente nervoso, aquela proximidade estava dando medo, o que ele planejava?- Você que deve ter sentido a minha, não é?- vi um sorriso se formar naquele rosto.

- Talvez sim, quem sabe?

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e pisquei chocado, ele riu levemente e se aproximou um pouco, podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo. A palavra "perigo" passou por minha mente, mas foi chutada para algum local obscuro de lá onde eu não pudesse utilizá-la, no fundo queria ver até onde tudo isso iria.

- Potter, você é um idiota! – disse sorrindo, coisa que fazia constantemente nos últimos minutos, o que fazia querer me mover de medo e o que me deixava continuar. Então senti mãos envolverem minha cintura, enviando ondas de arrepio pelo meu corpo. Eu tremi chocado, mas ainda queria ver onde daria e, mesmo que quisesse sair dali, minhas pernas não se moviam. Vendo a minha reação ou a falta de reação se aproximou mais, me deixando sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto.

- Respira. – sussurrou sorrindo levemente.

Soltei calmamente o ar que não sentia que havia prendido. Ele apenas riu e, então, fez o que estava prometido pelo clima.

Uma de suas mãos saiu de minha cintura indo pra minha bochecha, a acariciando levemente, e passou seu dedo nos meus lábios e então os juntou. Milhares de sensações invadiram meu corpo, quentura, desejo e algo mais indecifrável, mas a falta de reação que eu tinha anteriormente, incapacitando minhas pernas, parou no momento em que senti os lábios dele: meus lábios se moveram e compartimos o melhor beijo de minha vida. Nossas línguas se tocaram e eu gemi, minhas mãos envolveram seu pescoço e ele sorriu contra meus lábios, enquanto suas mãos me encaixavam entre suas pernas e eu suspirei. Não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos colados daquele jeito, nossas línguas brincando uma com a outra, dando prazer, entre movimentos calmos e pacíficos, combinados com uma paixão enlouquecedora vinda não sei de onde. Finalmente tivemos que nos separar pela falta de ar, o que não nos impediu de ficar trocando selinhos. Até ouvirmos um clic na porta que fez nos separarmos bruscamente. Era McGonagall:

- Pode ir, Sr.Potter. Sr.Malfoy, por favor, permaneça, ainda tenho que tratar uns assuntos sobre a monitoria.

Trocamos um olhar constrangido e nos despedimos baixinho, o que rendeu um olhar inquisitivo de McGonagall e então deixei a sala.

Nunca me sentira tão confuso. Sempre odiara Malfoy, brigávamos sempre, aquele dia mais cedo era um exemplo disso, então ele havia me beijado como ninguém antes e eu tinha gostado e correspondido. Eu não sabia que era atraído por homens. Será que eu era gay? Ele era bonito, admito, mas daí a beijá-lo era bem diferente. Sem querer fui atirado a um redemoinho de emoções que não sabia existir. E ainda mais pelo meu inimigo que estava agindo estranhamente nas últimas semanas e, mais estranhamente naquele dia,quando havia sorrido e rido como nunca fizera antes, pelo menos não na minha frente, e depois ele me beijara tão delicadamente como se eu fosse quebrar. Malfoy definitivamente estava louco e me deixando no processo. Mas a questão principal não era a minha confusão e sim por que diabos Malfoy havia me beijado?

Draco POV

Confesso, estava com uma atração bizarra pelo Potter e tinha que chamar a atenção dele de alguma maneira. Mais lerdo que ele só o Weasel(1), francamente. Bem, então desenvolvi uma espécie de plano que era bem simples: irritar Potter, tentar fazê-lo ganhar uma detenção se possível conjunta, jogá-lo na parede e dar uns amassos.( Era realmente um ótimo plano: ousado e Slytherin só na teoria e a execução seria mil vezes melhor...

Bem, as coisas não saíram realmente do jeito que eu planejei: Snape nos apanhou, o que foi realmente bom, mas eu iria me oferecer para supervisionar aquela detenção e não participar dela como um detento, mas o destino me odeia e pôs McGonagall no meu caminho. Aí o Potter abrira aquela boca, que apesar de fina e pequena, não agüenta ficar fechada, e contou o que houve, mas é claro que a McGonagall não ia deixar barato e me pôs em detenção junto com Potter, resultado: eu e Potter trancados numa masmorra limpando...

Mas não foi tão mal assim, pelo menos estamos juntos, na teoria ao menos e não literalmente _juntos, _o clima entre nós estava no mínimo pesado, ele nem abria a boca, então eu com meus dons encantadores de chamar atenção no maior jeito sexy Slytherin de ser, o irritei.

- Finalmente achei alguma serventia em você Potter. Daria um ótimo elfo doméstico, trabalha como um, tem cabeça oca e é tão feio quanto eles. - eu realmente tive que rir, às vezes não agüentava meu próprio arsenal de insultos, mesmo que seja dirigido ao cara que eu irei dar uns amassos. Eu vi um movimento em suas costas, como se estivesse se arrepiando, o que era um ótimo sinal, provocar fisicamente seu parceiro apenas com palavras. Tive que me aproximar mais, quase colando os nossos corpos, ele sabia que eu me aproximava, imaginava que estava prestes a ser atacado e não que eu queria comê-lo em beijos.

- O que é, Malfoy?- murmurou confuso quando se deu conta de nossa aproximação.

- Eu que pergunto. O que é Potter?- nada melhor que um jogo de palavras sedutoras, um olhar e um meio sorriso podem fazer, principalmente vindo de mim.

- Eu sei que você está puto comigo, não precisa fingir que me ignora. - apesar de o querer ainda gosto de irritá-lo, é tão deliciosamente diabólico ver o rosto dele se retorcendo numa careta de desagrado ou algo que chegue próximo ao desagrado.

- Eu não finjo, eu o faço. - enganando a quem com esse jeito? A mim não!Eu o conheço melhor do que pensa. Literalmente sigo a regra "conheça bem de perto seus inimigos", então posso dizer que me ignorar é algo que definitivamente ele não faz.

- Como hoje de manhã? – sorrio vitorioso, adoro provar o quão errado ele está sobre me ignorar. Ninguém me ignora. Sou um Malfoy.

- De manhã estava já zangado com outra coisa, só me fez extravasar minha irritação, obrigado. Mas eu pensei que nunca extravasaria desse modo, já que esteve quieto durante semanas, pensei que a maturidade havia chegado, mas vejo que não. - as respostas dele a cada dia melhoram,mas nunca chegariam perto das minhas provocações, obviamente. Ah Potter, se soubesse o real motivo daquele meu meio tempo fora de ar, digamos aqui, nem sei o que pensaria.

- Por quê? Sentiu minha falta?- me aproximei enquanto o via ficar nervoso e engolir a seco. Posso torturá-lo com a minha proximidade e o fato dele não saber exatamente o que eu irei fazer ou no que estou pensando em fazer é muito melhor do que um duelo de feitiços, pelo menos no duelo ele não parece tão vulnerável assim... Eu disse vulnerável?

-C laro que não!Porque sentiria sua falta, ser desprezível? – ele realmente estava nervoso, minha proximidade o intimidava assim como ele não saber o que se passava em minha mente, mas eu tinha certeza que se ele conseguisse ler meus olhos veria o desejo que eu tinha naquele momento- Você que deve ter sentido a minha, não é?- eu sorri, talvez dar um pouco da verdade não seria tão mal ou seria?

-Talvez sim, quem sabe?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e piscou confuso, eu tive que sorrir, pois o modo que fez foi um pouco adorável... Aquilo estava ficando estúpido. Eu sorrindo para Potter por achá-lo adorável? Isso foi tão gay! Tudo bem que fazer um plano para meter minha língua na garganta de outro cara não seja exatamente másculo, mas mesmo assim... Aquilo foi meloso demais!Eu consegui ler em seus olhos a confusão e o vazio que parecia estar sua mente.

- Potter, você é um idiota! – disse sorrindo, aquilo começou a ficar assustador já que não conseguia parar de sorrir e eu acho que passou o mesmo pela cabeça de Potter. Resolvi parar de pensar o quanto estúpido estava parecendo para Potter e para mim mesmo e agi. Envolvi sua cintura com minhas mãos, senti o corpo dele se arrepiando, tremendo, parecendo chocado pela minha ação, que para ele deveria ser muito estranha, para mim somente outro desejo sendo realizado ou o início dele. Eu me deliciei com o misto de sentimentos e me aproximei mais, deixando-o sentir minha respiração contra sua pele, fazendo-o prender a respiração.

- Respira. – pedi baixinho afinal não queria que ele desmaiasse antes mesmo da melhor parte. Sorri diante a falta de reação do garoto, realmente nós Malfoy's somos irresistíveis.

Ele soltou o ar calmamente e me provocou um risinho de contentamento, aquilo estava ficando muito constrangedor e antes de acabar com clima, fiz o esperado.

Uma das minhas mãos saiu da cintura dele e fora pra bochecha dele, a acariciei levemente, passando meus dedos nos lábios dele e juntando com os meus. Milhares de sensações invadiram meu corpo, que de certa forma sei que aconteceu com ele, não só concretizar meu desejo, mas outro sentimento se misturou aquele momento, sentimento que perdurou o beijo todo. Pra dizer a verdade me surpreendeu a atitude de Potter, ele se entregou ao beijo, pensei que iria se fazer um pouco de difícil, mas se entregou e foi melhor ainda. Foi realmente bom quando minha língua tocou a dele e ele gemeu de prazer, sempre me sinto satisfeito por provocar prazer nas pessoas, encaixei o corpo dele entre minhas pernas e ele suspirou. Posso dizer que pela primeira vez na minha vida sexual, pois vida amorosa eu não tenho, apenas sinto desejo, eu perdi a noção do tempo, fiquei colado nele enquanto nossos corpos se encaixavam de uma forma harmoniosa como se sempre tivéssemos nos beijado. Foi quente e algo que não sei explicar, o que posso dizer que é muito irritante e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante? Sim, reconfortante! Isso é muito constrangedor para se admitir, principalmente de um Malfoy que beijou Harry Potter, que por acaso deu o melhor beijo da minha vida essa noite, o que é realmente surpreendente, ele com a aquela cara de lerdo ser bom de beijo, nesse quesito ele não me decepcionou, posso dizer que até superou as expectativas. Devo admitir que nunca fui muito carinhoso, mas eu dei selinhos enquanto parávamos aos poucos o beijo, já que precisávamos de ar. Isso é bem constrangedor... Mas a festa acabou quando ouvimos o clic da porta e McGonagall chegou.

- Pode ir, Sr.Potter. Sr.Malfoy, por favor, permaneça, ainda tenho que tratar uns assuntos sobre a monitoria.

Ele trocou um olhar comigo e do nada eu fiquei constrangido, me despedi baixinha arrancando um olhar inquisitivo de McGonagall, ele saiu e me deixou a sós com McGonagall e seus assuntos sobre responsabilidades e como um monitor deve se comportar.

Essa noite não saiu como eu planejei,mas foi tão melhor que o esperado que eu gostei mais do que saísse como planejei. Eu me sinto estranho em relação a tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo calmo. Não estou pirando ou em algum estado de negação, como normalmente faria, apenas me sinto anestesiado quase feliz, o que realmente é espantoso, já que nem sei direito o que é isso há tempos. Meu sexto sentido aguçado me diz que algo logo acontecerá então enquanto isso esperarei Potter passar por alguma sala vazia, o jogarei lá e continuarei a sessão de amassos parte 2, porque não ficaria assim mesmo, de forma alguma!Teríamos que terminar com estilo...


	2. Nosso Começo

**Fic:** Nossas Vidas

**Autora:** Hermione Seixas

**Beta:** Maíra

**Disclaimer:** Harry e Draco pertence um ao outro e isso basta. A música não me pertence, mas pode ser encontrada no anime Gravitation, meu mais novo vício!YUKIIIIIIII!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nosso Começo**

Nee oikakete,oikakete shiroi kaze

Ei,e seguir,seguir o pálido vento

Nee koi ni natte

Ei,eu estou me apaixonando

Ai ni natte hani hiro tai

E quero abrir minhas assas

Nee i kotomo maru i kotomo sobaku tashite

Ei, pegue tantos as coisas boas como as más

Nii de wanna te umaku ikite

E divída-os no meio compartinhando-os

Toki o doetai

É assim que quero viver nossa vida

Toki o doetai

É assim que quero viver nossa vida

**Super Drive – Entrada de Gravitation**

* * *

POV Draco

Eu odeio tudo isso! Eu odeio o Potter! Eu odeio o Turner! Eu odeio a mim mesmo por ser impulsivo! Por que agi daquele jeito? Fui obrigado a pôr Turner no lugar dele, mas a culpa é do Potter também, tinha que ser daquele jeito, maldito Grifinório oferecido que dava bola pra aquele ordinário?

Recapitulando onde o desastre da minha vida começou: Aquela maldita detenção. Tudo bem, o primeiro beijo fui eu que comecei, porque eu o queria e que fique bem claro que é PASSADO!Depois eu continuei, Potter até tentou me evitar no inicio, mas ninguém resiste a um Malfoy durante muito tempo, então ele caiu nos meus braços. Eu o encontrava vagando em algum lugar solitário, o puxava pra um armário e nos agarrávamos ali mesmo. Tudo estava indo bem, amassos diários, a inimizade mantida na frente dos outros obviamente, não era porque estava praticamente comendo-o que iríamos ser bons amiguinhos, mas quando estávamos juntos esquecíamos quem éramos e o que tinha entre nós fora das quatro paredes e era só eu e ele. Eu sei que é patético, mas infelizmente eu desejo Potter, droga, isso definitivamente não é passado, mas esse não é o ponto.

Passamos três semanas desse jeito perfeito até que um infeliz de Jack Turner apareceu. Um Ravenclaw metido a gostoso que tentou conquistar Potter. Isso mesmo, tentou conquistar algo que me pertencia... Mas ninguém faz isso com algo que pertence a Malfoy. Ele pode ser bonito e tudo, mas não é o dono do mundo e definitivamente não teria Potter pelo simples motivo dele me pertencer. Eu tive sérios problemas de negação, três semanas pra ser exato, até aceitar o fato de que estava desejando Potter e de outra forma que um inimigo definitivamente não deveria desejar. E depois de todo o trabalho que tive para fazê-lo cair nos meus braços, manter uma rotina de amassos segura e altamente sexual, apesar de não haver o ato em si por causa do Senhor Cheio de Pudores Potter, mas os amassos eram incríveis demais e para eu dizer isso tem que ser definitivamente bom já que Malfoys não se contentam com pouco; agora vem um cara não sei de onde e acha que vai tirá-lo de mim, mas não vai mesmo e eu acabei de deixar bem claro isso. Bem feito aquele ser nojento que...

- MALFOY O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - gritou Potter interrompendo minha linha de pensamentos, adentrando a sala de monitores que eu esqueci de trocar a senha, merda...

- Não sei do que está falando. - me fiz de desentendido, fazendo-o me olhar furioso.

- Não se faça de desentendido! Você sabe o que fez! Por que enfeitiçou o Jack, hein?

- Porque ele está se metendo em coisas que não deveria! - respondi olhando ameaçadoramente.

- Oh, agora virei uma coisa? - me perguntou furioso. -Por que o que me consta é que você o apanhou sozinho, conjurou várias maldições e depois cuspiu nele dizendo: "Não se meta com Potter nunca mais ou pagará caro. E se eu souber que falou pra alguém pagará muito mais caro".

- Esse não é ponto. O ponto é que ele estava mexendo com algo que não devia. - sibilei, eu não poderia dizer com todas as letras que ele era minha propriedade por causa de seu temperamento grifinório, ele se sentiria mal e se ele ficasse zangado comigo não haveria mais amassos gostosos.

- Algo que não devia? Você acha que eu sou o quê? Que eu lhe pertenço? - tentei não lançar meu olhar "É obvio que me pertence", senão ele ficaria ultrajado, mas espere aí, eu disse que eu tentei né? - Deixa eu falar uma coisa: EU NÃO PERTENÇO A VOCÊ!- gritou furioso. Eu já disse o quanto ele estava furioso? Nossa, eu quase fiquei intimidado, quer dizer, ele ainda é o garoto-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes, então é normal eu quase ficar receoso.

- Calma, Potter! Não disse que pertencia ou era algo meu, mas sim pra ficar longe de você. – tive que acalmá-lo de alguma forma, mesmo sendo mentira, ele definitivamente pertencia a mim, querendo ou não.

- E já passou pela sua cabeça se eu não quero ficar longe dele e você acabou de arruinar qualquer possibilidade de ficar com ele? - eu nunca emudeci na vida,mas sempre há primeira vez pra tudo! Que ultraje, ele queria ficar com aquilo enquanto poderia ter a mim, mas isso não fica assim...

- Como você pode dizer algo assim? O que você pode querer com ele enquanto pode ter a mim? - Potter é muito tapado, o que Turner não tem que eu não tenho melhorado?

- Pelo que eu saiba foi você que deixou muito claro que eu posso ficar com qualquer um... Já que você mesmo jogou na minha cara quando fui tirar satisfação por estar se agarrando com Zabini. O que você me disse mesmo? Ah,sim foi: "Potter,você acha que isso é o que um namoro? Francamente! Pensei que tinha deixado bem claro nosso lance! Alias todos sabem que eu não fico com ninguém fixamente, não deveria te surpreender."- Potter, isso foi realmente sonserino de sua parte jogar na minha cara a mesma coisa que eu disse quando houve uma situação parecida com essa.

- Mas isso é diferente porque eu...

- Oh, então a regra só valia a você, Malfoy Sinto lhe dizer, mas direitos iguais para todos, se você pode, eu também posso, se não aceita meus termos sinto muito fique com outro. - Potter o que fizeram contigo? Será que minha companhia te fez tão sonserino assim ou era um lado seu que eu não conhecia? Ele deu um sorriso quase demoníaco! Definitivamente conviver comigo estava fazendo mal a Potter, preferia aquele jeito dele Grifinório de ser.

- Claro que você pode ficar com ele, Potter.- disse amargamente.

- Não fale como se estivesse me dando autorização, eu não tenho que te pedir autorização, não é como se tivéssemos um namoro aberto, isso é só um lance. – Se ele queria me irritar, conseguiu. Mas antes de eu poder extravasar minha raiva dele e daquele Turner, ele foi embora tempestuosamente da mesma forma que entrou.

- Maldito Potter, quem você pensa que é?

Tudo bem, eu estava bem raivoso, muito raivoso, extremamente raivoso. Eu queria matar Turner e torturar Potter até a morte e eu nem sabia qual era a razão de tanta raiva acumulada. Eu queria quebrar alguma coisa, de preferência a cabeça de Potter, por ser tão... Tão...O quê? Certo? Sim, Malfoy ele estava certo quanto a tudo. Certo sobre suas chateações sem fundamento, certo sobre só terem um lance, certo sobre tudo. Ele estava terrivelmente certo e eu terrivelmente errado, mas eu nunca admitiria isso em voz alta. Tudo estava muito confuso e eu odiava estar confuso, da ultima vez me resultou descobrir estar morrendo de desejo por Potter, coisa quase imperdoável, quase... Mas depois de hoje eu iria me vingar. Ele iria ver. Ele iria saber o que é a fúria de um Malfoy. Potter e aquele zinho estão ferrados na minha mão...

* * *

POV Harry

- Quem ele pensa que é? – resmunguei irritado enquanto saia da sala dos monitores.

Odeio tudo isso e principalmente Malfoy, por ser tão confuso. Tudo por culpa daquela maldita detenção. Recapitulando o desastre da minha vida: fui seduzido por um Malfoy que acha que é meu dono, no qual eu mantenho um lance carnal em que ele pode ficar com quem quiser e ao mesmo tempo comigo. O que inicialmente me dava uma raiva que eu não sabia de onde vinha, mas depois de ter me sentido quase despedaçado ao ouvi-lo dizer que só temos um lance e não éramos namorado, eu entendi o que era.

Eu irremediavelmente gostava de Malfoy e isso era muito ruim, muito mesmo. As chances de eu sair com o coração intacto e num relacionamento estável com ele eram as mesmas de Voldemort ressurgir dos mortos, ou seja, nulas. Eu fiquei tão chateado que quase cogitei parar de ter o lance, mas resolvi continuar, quando se gosta de alguém você se torna um pouco submisso a ele, mesmo sem querer, e tenho que confessar que não queria parar de ter o lance fosse quais fossem as condições.

Se ele jogasse daquele jeito eu também jogaria, foi então que Jack Turner entrou na história, num belo dia ele estava conversando demais comigo e me paquerando, então eu pensei porque não? Se Malfoy pode, eu também posso e investi. Talvez fosse a chance de achar alguém legal pra mim e parar com a paixão platônica. Quer dizer, eu não poderia ficar preso ao Malfoy sem a chance de ser feliz,não é? E se o Jack fosse o garoto pra mim? Ele era o ideal pra qualquer um ou uma: bonito, simpático, atencioso e, alem de tudo isso, sério. Eu não poderia arriscar perder um bom partido porque estava num rolo sem futuro com Malfoy. Ele pode não querer se envolver, mas não quer dizer que eu não queira. O lance com Malfoy é algo simples e carnal, tenho que manter meus pés no chão. Nunca tornaria algo sério, mesmo se ele gostasse de mim, ele nunca admitiria e nunca iria assumir algo, principalmente comigo por ser quem eu sou. Então deixei Jack se aproximar, ficamos bons amigos, apesar das segundas intenções, então andando pelo castelo escuto um gemido de dor e encontro um Jack cheio de feridas e imobilizado numa sala, então o levo pra ala hospitalar e ele me conta o que houve e pede desculpas, porque não sabia que eu namorava Malfoy. Então esclareço que não há nada entre Malfoy e eu e vou tirar satisfação com Malfoy, o que resulta exatamente no que pensei. Possessividade. Ele pode fazer tudo e eu nada,mas ele irá aceitar meus termos, que são exatamente os mesmos.

Eu não tenho esperanças que ele descubra que goste de mim ou que está com ciúmes de Jack. Eu só irei relaxar e deixar rolar, se virar namoro entre eu e Jack, eu paro de ter o lance com Malfoy e acabou. Não vou deixar de ser feliz por só gostar de Malfoy, ele não me valoriza, só acha que sou um brinquedinho dele, mas agora tudo irá mudar...

* * *

POV Draco

Potter queria testar minha paciência, só podia ser! Eles dois estavam abraçados num canto escuro em frente a mim. Potter come merda por acaso? Eles estão se aproximando demais. Eles não se atreveriam a fazer aquilo não é?Não na minha frente! Eles estavam a milímetros de distancia, não Potter, não o faça, pode parando... Eles estavam...Oh meu deus...Eles se beijaram... Eu não acredito na audácia desses dois... Como eles podem fazer isso naquele local, alguém poderia vê-los como eu estou vendo. Potter isso é realmente nojento... Ele está se agarrando o outro como se fosse o melhor beijo da vida dele, que nojo. Eles precisavam se colar tanto? Isso é uma pouca vergonha, eu como um monitor terei que acabar com essa esfregação.

- Potter e Turner, o que pensam que estão fazendo? – eu sibilo venenosamente enquanto os garotos pulam de susto se desgrudando.

- O que é Malfoy, você não vê que eu estou ocupado beijando o Jack?- perguntou Potter, cansado.

- Que insolência, Potter e Turner me acompanhem até a sala dos monitores..- Potter pegou no braço daquele ser inferior, Potter espere até eu por as mãos em você.

- Não se mova. Malfoy, sobre que pretexto você irá nos dar uma detenção? - Potter inquiriu.

- Caso não tenha lido as regras da escola, Potter, mas ficar se esfregando com outros pelo corredor não é algo permitido e eu como monitor tenho que manter a ordem e claro por ter respondido a mim! - respondi satisfeito. - Agora,andem.

Potter me mirou assassinamente e, juntamente com o porco do Turner, começou a andar, chegamos à sala,eu falei a senha e entramos.

Peguei algumas das minhas folhas de detenção e escrevi o nome deles.

- Granger irá aplicar uma detenção na sala de feitiços amanhã, você irá pra lá Turner. E você irá fazer uma detenção comigo. - disse enquanto sorria malignamente, me aguarde Potter.

Potter, mesmo furioso, aceitou a detenção,mas Turner me olhou bem detalhadamente.

- Algum problema, Turner?

- Não,mas parece que você tem. – esse moleque está pedindo pra ter a cabeça dele descolado do corpo, né?

- Eu tenho um problema? E que problema seria esse, oh Filho de Sibila Trelawney. - desdenhei.

- Ciúmes.- ele disse Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, é? De quem? De você?- quem ele pensa que é? Nem me conhece e acha que sabe algo sobre mim, só falta dizer que estou com ciúmes daquele idiota do Potter.

- Não, de mim não,mas do Harry, com total certeza você sente. - Eu? Com ciúmes de Harry Potter? Hahahahahahahaha eu rio por dentro porque eu estou chocado demais com as palavras pra agir, Potter parece não estar muito atrás.

- E baseado em que você pensa que eu sinto algo por ele? - o desafiei,ele não podia estar falando sério, podia?

- Talvez por você ter me azarado e ter me mandado ficar longe dele? Ou talvez por que você espumou de raiva quando me viu beijando ele? Ou então...

- Cala a boca. - sibilei, me levantando sendo seguido por ele, tudo bem que não foi algo muito inteligente de se falar, mas aquilo não era verdade. Eu o azarei e mandei ficar longe do Potter por ele ser meu, não por ciúmes e eu não espumei de raiva.

- A verdade dói não é? Pena que Harry não quer nada com você...

- Seu mentiroso, eu não fiz nada disso.

- Fez sim, você gosta demais do Potter,mas não admite nem pra si mesmo, pura insegurança por Potter ser quem ele é ou talvez no fundo saiba que Potter é bom demais pra você. – por que quando mais preciso das palavras elas me escapam?

- Cala a boca. - falei de novo. Esse cara merece uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

- Não me calo, porque essa é a verdade. Você me odeia pelo simples fato de Harry me preferir a você, por ele ter me preferido. - já chega. Eu só sei que escutei Potter gritando quando eu soquei a cara daquele infeliz que caiu no chão, mas se levantou rapidamente. Ele estava sangrando e eu fiquei feliz por isso.

- Talvez isso te cale. E caso você não saiba eu tenho um lance com Potter há um mês, então quem está ganhando aqui?

-Um lance? É isso que você pode oferecer. Harry não é o tipo que tem um lance, ele é o tipo que namora e o único que é capaz de dar a ele o que precisa, que é o namoro e outras coisas mais, sou eu. Por que você não continua com suas conquistas baratas e deixa Potter em paz? Ele fica melhor sem você. Você já era, Malfoy. O único que Harry deseja e que pode dá a ele o que deseja sou eu, você é superficial e incompetente para tal - e o maldito pegou o papel, se virou e saiu.Eu estava completamente sem palavras, eu nem me defendi, eu não gostava de Potter daquela forma, era tudo mentira. Tudo mentira. Certo? Malfoy, o maior cego é aquele que não quer ver, talvez o Turner não estivesse errado.cale a boca você também.

- Bem, eu acho que termina aqui. – sussurrou Potter próximo a mim, naquela loucura eu tinha até esquecido que Potter ainda estava lá.

- Terminar o que?- perguntei nervoso.

- Bem, o nosso lance.- respondeu.

- Terminar?

- Oh desculpe, esqueci terminar é para pessoas que são namorados ou pelo menos eram... Bem, de qualquer forma eu não vou me encontrar, sair, me agarrar ou qualquer coisa com você. - eu estava ouvindo aquilo? Eu estava levando um fora e ainda por cima por causa de um babaca que não é tão bom quanto eu?

- Espera aí, você vai deixar de ficar comigo por causa daquele babaca do Turner?- isso era inacreditável.

- É, e não o chame de babaca. – eu não consigo entender esse povo.

- Por quê?Vai me dizer que não sou tão bom em beijos quanto ele?- eu estava chocado.

- A questão não é se você é melhor que ele em amassos, a questão é me dar ou não algo que eu preciso...

- Calma aí, eu sempre achei que o motivo de nos darmos bem é que você queria o mesmo que eu, nada de compromissos.

-O problema Malfoy, é que Turner me fez lembrar um pouco de quem realmente sou e do que realmente quero. Eu não estava sendo muito eu mesmo essas ultimas semanas - eu sei Potter, eu sei. Aquelas suas respostas não eram vindas de você, não o seu eu verdadeiro. - Ele está certo. A única coisa que posso esperar de você é um lance e do Jack algo muito maior. Sinceramente Malfoy, eu mereço mais do que tenho com você, estar com Jack me lembrou que não só as necessidades físicas são importantes e sim pequenas atitudes, o companheirismo, a amizade, algo que eu já havia esquecido que desejava pra mim. Foi uma ótima experiência física que adquiri com você, mas a sentimental que terei com Jack está acima de qualquer coisa que venha aprender com o nosso lance. Eu não espero que entenda do que estou falando, mas Jack está certo você não tem a capacidade de saciar todas as minhas necessidades, talvez por ser narcisista ou simplesmente por não gostar de ninguém, eu só espero que um dia goste de alguém e possa assumir um compromisso que não pode assumir comigo. Boa sorte na sua próxima conquista. - disse antes de sair.

Eu não posso acreditar que ele falou isso tudo para mim. Ele me chamou de narcisista e insensível. Tudo bem que eu não sou a pessoa mais sensível que tem, mas eu fiz de tudo pra não magoá-lo quando quis dizer a ele que ele me pertencia, eu tentei não mostrar que ele é meu por causa do temperamento dele.

Eu continuo no mesmo lugar em que estava, minha cabeça está girando. Estou numa situação que me lembra o que vivi naquelas três semanas, eu não quero passar por aquelas semanas de negação até descobrir algo importante sobre mim mesmo que eu nem sabia que existia, mas se eu descobrir algo que possa por a perder tudo isso? Essa minha segurança sobre minha vida? Eu sinceramente não quero descobrir. O melhor a se fazer é enterrar no fundo da minha mente esse dia e esquecer tudo o que foi dito.

* * *

POV Harry

Era o certo a se fazer acabar com tudo aquilo. Eu estou triste agora, mas e se eu terminasse mais tarde seria pior. Jack tinha razão, eu preciso de mais, algo além do que Malfoy pode me proporcionar, algo que talvez ele nem venha entender. Jack é adorável, leal e bonito, uma ótima opção se eu quero esquecer que o Malfoy esteve um dia em minha vida.

- Harry?

- Oi, Jack - disse sorrindo. Ele não estava sangrando.

- Bem, então ele já se declarou? – coitado, ele acha que um dia Malfoy iria admitir o que sentia por mim. Eu sei que ele sente, fazer aquilo tudo não era á toa, mas não vale nem a pena continuar com a história, não quero me magoar, já vi Hermione sofrendo horrores por causa de Rony e o antigo relacionamento vazio deles, não quero que aconteça o mesmo comigo.Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça.

- Não, Jack. Ele nunca se declarará.

- Como ele pode desperdiçar você? – dei de ombros. - Você realmente gosta dele, não é?- eu suspirei.

- Muito evidente?

- Nem tanto, só que eu observo demais você e sei que gosta dele.

- Eu...

- Shii... Não diga nada está bem? Eu só quero saber se você quer enterrar qualquer coisa que sente por Malfoy e se eu poderia ajudar? - Jack é realmente um amor, tudo que eu queria, mas infelizmente ele não era... Eu balancei a cabeça e disse.

- Você seria de ótima ajuda, Jack. – nós sorrimos e eu o beijei.

- Então você quer namorar comigo?

- Eu ia adorar... - e nos beijamos novamente.

* * *

POV Draco

De volta ao inferno parte II. Ok, eu preciso de algo com bastante álcool e uma corda. Álcool para me embebedar e uma corda pra enforcar Turner. O que posso dizer? No dia seguinte àquela discussão, Potter e Turner apareceram de mãos dadas em pleno Grande salão, além de assumir a bissexualidade ainda assumiu que tinha um namorado e estava muito bem. O que posso dizer? Simplesmente patético. E parecem que só pra me matar de ódio eles se beijaram na minha frente, Turner o abraça com possessividade e sussurra no ouvido de Potter, que sorri com aquele sorriso que dava pra mim quando eu queria fazer algo mais ousado e que ele concordava. Era nojento. Tirando que eles viviam sumindo. Será que eles já...? Eca, Potter teria coragem de fazer sexo com aquela coisa? Sinceramente eu não quero saber!

Eu odeio me sentir desse jeito. Às vezes tenho vontade matar Turner só por encostar em Potter, então eu tenho vontade de me matar, aí eu penso se eles já fizeram sexo e eu tenho vontade de estripar Turner só de imaginar ele pondo as mãos no corpo de Potter, aí eu quero me estripar por ter pensado algo assim. Tirando minha distração não-natural. De uma hora pra outra virei o rei da distração e sempre que me pego no ato de estar pensando em Potter e nas palavras de Turner, que pareciam que ficaram gravadas no meu cérebro. Juntando é claro com aqueles sintomas babacas de coração acelerado e pernas bambas, isso é tão ridículo que eu quero me matar.

Já falei sobre minha eterna negação? Sim, estou a exatamente duas semanas negando qualquer sentimento ou ato precedido a esses pensamentos por serem tão bizarros que são melhores se forem negados. Até quando você acha que durará, querido? Ah como puder me esquecer? Eu já falei que por alguma enfermagem psicológica desenvolvida durante esse meu tempo de piração, eu fui "abençoado' com a Voz? Sim, a Voz é como eu chamo um outro eu que existe em mim mesmo e no qual parece ser a Voz da razão, mas que na verdade é a Voz do demônio irracional que eu não sabia que existia dentro de mim. Ela sempre insiste em debater sobre tudo isso, só que ela perde já que não dou atenção a ela. Claro, porque se desse já teria parado com essa palhaçada e ido atrás do Potter. Ir atrás do Potter? Sim, admita Draco, Jack estava certo sobre tudo, exclusivamente seus sentimentos por Potter.

Eu não admitirei nunca. Então continue a sofrer. Sofrer só faz bem a alma. Claro que faz, tanto que faz que você batizou um outro lado seu como a Voz que é na verdade um demônio irracional, mas já parou pra pensar se é o contrário? Como assim? Que na verdade eu sou a voz da razão e o demônio irracional é o seu eu presente e eu apareço somente quando é necessário? Você não pode estar falando sério! Estou sim e talvez se me escutasse um pouco seria feliz! Oh, santa divindade, pode me dizer o que poderei fazer? Que tal dizer a Potter que gosta dele e assumir um relacionamento? Claro e depois disso eu posso tentar reviver Voldemort. Sem ironias, por favor? Por favor digo eu! Eu não irei admitir que gosto do Potter! O que disse? Que eu não admito que... Oh meu deus eu acabei de... É você acabou de admitir querendo ou não. Eu não posso... Eu não gosto...Você gosta...Sim, você gosta e muito. Dá pra calar a boca? Não dá não, você tem que ver, querendo ou não! Exatamente, eu não quero ver! O que você ganha com isso? Paz? E com isso sofrimento? Você não deveria calar a boca? Eu sou você e se não me calo é porque no fim você mesmo quer admitir, então pare de palhaçada e assuma o que sente! Vai, é fácil, vá na frente do espelhoe diga.

Minha imagem refletida no espelho daquele quarto de monitores, será que eu realmente quero? Sim, você quer então o faça logo! Eu... Eu... Hum... Gos-to... do... Potter. Diga de bovo. Eu gosto do Potter. Eu gosto do Potter. Eu gosto do Potter. Uau! Eu gosto do garoto dourado. Bem, agora que admiti, o que faço? Acho que você sabe exatamente o que fazer... Não mesmo! Então foi em vão?Eu admiti, era o que queria não? Você queria admitir já que você sou eu. Bem... Ah, Malfoy pare de palhaçada, vá lá e conte pra ele, diz que quer ele e que assume um relacionamento sério com ele! E minha reputação? Bem, ela nunca foi muito boa, não é?Agora só pra acrescentar na sua lista de maldades você corromperá o menino que sobreviveu! Hum... Você... Eu... Ah tem razão... Irei me declarar... E pedirei ele em namoro... Nossa isso será de longe a coisa mais babaca e ao mesmo tempo assustadora que eu fiz... Ah relaxa, mas é melhor se adiantar logo antes que o Turner coloque as patas em cima do Harry. Harry? Eu pensei Harry? Bem você não pode chamar seu namorado pra sempre de Potter, não é mesmo? Além do mais ninguém fica com algo de um Malfoy por muito tempo... Harry será meu e ponto final.

* * *

**Duas semanas depois...**

Pensei que fosse mais corajoso. Eu também. Ande e fale com ele, aproveite que está vindo sem aquele animal e o encurrale, fale com ele, pede ele em namoro e depois o agarre. Um, dois, três e já...

Simplesmente o agarrei pelas costas e o levei para dentro daquele armário de vassouras, eu era maior que ele então foi fácil imobilizá-lo enquanto se debatia.

- Malfoy, o que pensa que está fazendo? - falou furioso para mim.

- Preciso falar com você. - era estranho estar naquele lugar com ele, me dava uma estranha sensação no estômago, como se tivesse borboletas batendo asas... Estranho, muito estranho...

- Não poderia fazer como alguém normal, me enviar uma coruja e marcar um encontro ao invés de se esgueirar pelo castelo no meu rastro.

- Para que? Para você simplesmente não comparecer? E pensei que soubesse que gosto de surpreender...

- Sim, suas entradas teatrais...

- Hein? - às vezes Harry falava umas coisas...

- Nada esquece. Fala logo. – disse impaciente.

- Bem...Eu queria dizer que...- o que eu ia dizer mesmo? Ah, sim dizer que gosto dele... Será mesmo necessário? Anda.

- Que?- me encorajou.

- Bem, eu andei pensando, sabe, e então cheguei a conclusão de que... Bem... - tão articulado!

- Malfoy ande logo, tem gente me esperando. - naquela hora me senti muito raivoso, o sangue me esquentou.

- Gente ou o Turner? - disse grosseiramente.

- Sim, o Jack também está me esperando.

- Serei breve. - e seria mesmo, se ele não quisesse, nada que um obliviate não fizesse efeito.

- Espero que sim.

- Ótimo. Bem... Eu descobri que... - obliviate, não esqueça do obliviate. - Gosto de você.- finalmente disse. Bem, o Harry está chocado, muito chocado, extremamente chocado. Minutos de silencio inundam o armário.

- Harry? - eu falei Harry? Grrr me odeio.

- Sim?

- Bem, se você quiser, bem, eu queria saber se você aceita ser meu namorado? – até que não foi tão difícil. O olhar chocado dele foi ótimo.

- Como é?

- Quer namorar?

- Você quer que eu seja seu namorado???Quem é você e o que fez com o Malfoy???

- Eu também não sei,mas se um dia eu encontrá-lo eu aviso.

- Bem, eu... Eu tenho namorado.

- E? - estava ficando nervoso.

- Nós assumimos nosso namoro...

- E? - minha esperança estava se esvaindo.

-O que você tem a me oferecer? Um namoro as escuras? Ninguém sabendo ou algo assim? - Draco, Draco, você está com sua felicidade na mão... E agora o que fará, assumirá em publico ou não? Bem, poderia assumir, já que Lucius Malfoy não está entre nós pra me matar ou morrer do coração. Você assumiria? Sim, assumiria.

- Não, Potter, algo que todos saberiam. – o outro realmente me olhou chocado.

- Isso não é mais uma de suas brincadeirinhas idiotas, não né?

- Você acha que eu me humilharia com risco de uma negativa á toa? Por favor. - Ele estava quase aceitando, quase aceitando.

- Eu...Eu nem sei o que dizer... - disse nervoso.

- Diga sim.

- Mas Malfoy...O Jack...

- Esquece o Jack, a não ser que goste realmente dele. - eu disse isso? Quando meu cérebro foi trocado por fezes de rato? Eu estou entregando-o de bandeja ao outro!

- Eu... - eu estava nervoso confesso, muito nervoso, como nunca estive antes.

- Você.

- Me encontre aqui a meia noite, ok? – O que? Ele estava brincando?

- OK - porque as vezes parece que eu perdi o controle sobre minha boca?

- Ótimo. - e ele ia sair,mas eu não ia deixá-lo assim...

- Harry... Não esqueça disso - o puxei e agarrei contra meu corpo para um beijo. Confesso senti saudade daquela boca, da maciez e daquela língua. Aquele gosto de menta e aquele frescor era tão embriagantes... Eu realmente precisava disso e o melhor de tudo era que ele me correspondia e se apertava contra mim.

- Não esquecerei. – disse me dando um ultimo beijo e saindo.

E até agora não esteve de volta a Voz, sempre me conflitando. Talvez estivesse certo.

* * *

POV Harry

Certo, Draco Malfoy acabara de se declarar para mim. Acabei de descobrir que estou preso a um mundo alternativo ou que estou alucinando. Merlin, isso acabou de acontecer mesmo! Estou com o gosto de Malfoy na boca. Isso é perturbador e... preciso falar com Jack.

- Harry, você demorou!- falou Jack enquanto adentrava a sala.

- Olá, Jack. – ele foi me abraçar para dar um beijo,mas virei o rosto.

- Certo, o que foi isso?- perguntou perturbado.

- Jack... – comecei,mas ele me cortou.

- Foi o Malfoy, não foi? – eu o olhei surpreso e assenti. – Já estava me perguntando quanto tempo duraria esse nosso relacionamento, antes que ele visse você. – sorriu tristemente enquanto meu coração afundava. Eu gostava de Jack, mas Malfoy era... Diferente. Ele me fazia sentir diferente, feliz por completo apesar de me deixar nervoso e com vontade de quebrar aquele pescoço branco e macio dele, o que não acontecia com Jack, pois parecia sempre faltar algo ou talvez por ele não ser o Malfoy.

- Jack, me desculpe...- ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu te entendo, você não tem idéia de quanto te entendo. Não tem problema, eu faria o mesmo se estivesse com outro e você se declarasse pra mim... Claro que não fui tão sortudo. – declarou balançando a cabeça. Eu odiava ver pessoas sofrerem, ainda mais por minha causa. Eu não poderia fazer nada, não iria sacrificar minha felicidade por causa de Jack, duramente aprendi que certas coisas devem acontecer. Sofrimentos são inevitáveis e aquele era um deles.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. – disse.

- Foi legal enquanto durou. Ande, vá atrás dele. – me pediu e eu sabia que queria ficar sozinho. Deixei a sala e iria atrás de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

POV Draco

Harry saiu da sala enquanto eu suspirava aliviado pela confissão ao mesmo tempo que o peso do que tinha falado começou a cair em minha consciência. Eu havia me declarado e o pedi em namoro. Um garoto. Harry Potter. Estava chocado comigo mesmo. Lucius deve estar se revirando no tumulo ao saber que o filhinho dele está prestes namorar Potter. Por Merlin, isso havia sido um pouco fácil agora era com Harry, mas tinha certeza que aceitaria, afinal porque me dispensaria pra ficar com Turner? Eu sou melhor em tudo, além disso, sou um sonserino, não que isso conte para um grifinório, mas enfim...

Saio de lá e vou caminhando calmamente até o local que ele me pediu para esperar quando finalmente chego, sento e fico esperando o que é somente o que posso fazer.

Meus pensamentos viajam aos últimos acontecimentos de minha vida, foram inesperados, mas estava gostando do rumo. Fui trazido de volta pelo som da maçaneta e por um milésimo de segundo pensei ser Filch, mas fiquei aliviado ao ver Harry, eu apenas sorri enviesado.

- Então? – ele balançou a cabeça e confesso que por segundos achei que ele tinha mudado de idéia até vê-lo sorrir.

- Sou livre agora. – me respondeu sorrindo.

- Não é não. – respondi me aproximando e o enlaçando pela cintura. – Agora você é propriedade legítima de Draco Malfoy. – murmurei em seu ouvido e cobri com minha boca seus protestos. Ele suspirou em derrota e se colou a mim, fazendo meus joelhos tremerem.

- Final perfeito. – comentou Harry quando o soltei, parecia ter esquecido da historia de ser minha propriedade. Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta.

- Começo perfeito. – em poucos segundos nossas bocas estavam enlaçadas numa briga de línguas e esquecemos de tudo.

Definitivamente minha vida tomou um rumo inesperado, mas não menos satisfatório.

* * *

N.A: Fim meio tosquinho do capitulo, né? Bom, depois de TANTA enrolação, finalmente atualizei!!!Espero qe correspondem minhas especitativas e COMENTEM!!!!E eu quero saber: Continuo ou não?Depende apenas de vocês que eu continue, ok????Bjus e até a próxima... 


End file.
